bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Samandra
Mother Aphrodite Father Wyatt Gelson (Known now only as Wyatt, former Demigod child of Nemesis, turned Revenge Spirit by Eris after doing her a favour and then dying because of it) Twin Sister Shyloh History Early History (Combined) Wyatt was born in 1901, his father Robert was a member of the British House of Commons, and was always noted for his determination to see balance and justice. That of course had attracted Nemesis, and after a brief affair, she left him with a child. Robert was well off, and hired the best nannies to help raise Wyatt while he was busy with work. Eventually of course Wyatt experienced what all demigods do, the only difference being, his first hellhound attack happened to also take place around the same time that Britain entered World War I. As few mortals know, the war was fought by more than just mortal against mortal, there was also demigod against demigod, and god against god. Wyatt was sucked up into things, despite being young and not properly trained yet, but he tried as best he could. As the war neared its end, around 1917, when wyatt was 16, Eris came to him asking him to take on a mission for her, a child of hers had been captured and was in danger, but she herself could not do anything because of Zeus's direct interference laws. Wyatt agreed, and to make a long story short, he rescued Eris's son, but at the cost of his own life. Eris feeling she owed Wyatt, turned him into a revenge spirit. For a few years, Wyatt had a hard time adjusting to his new life as a spirit, and still would visit his father, but as time wore on, he spent less and less time in the mortal world, and more time in the world of all things Greek and nature. A shortly prior to the outbreak of World War II, Wyatt had the occasion to assist Aphrodite get revenge against a child of Enyo that murdered one of Aphrodite's children. Aphrodite was quite grateful to Wyatt, and finding him rather attractive, rewarded him with, well let's just say he had quite the night. Months later Aphrodite showed up with twin girls, Shyloh, born a Peace Nymph, and Samandra, born a Revenge Nymph. Wyatt was quite happy to be a father, and took the children and raised them with the help of some of his nymph and spirit friends. Once war broke out, Wyatt found himself quite busy in Europe, the old demigod spirit in him wouldn't let him just sit back and do nothing, or hide with the others. Leaving his daughters in the care of some nymphs in a forest in Austria, he went out to help where he could. Catching wind of some of the horrible things that the Germans were doing to Jews in Austria, brought him back near his girls. By that time they were almost 2 years old. Wyatt heard plans of marching some out to the remote forests, and blowing them up, he was horrified, but even more so when he realised it put his friends and daughter's in danger. He tried to get there first, but was too late and witnessed the bombs go off, with all sorts of horror that's simply too shocking to get into the details here. Some of the trees caught on fire, and Wyatt was torn between attacking the mortals as he watched his friends die that he knew had their life forces attached to some of those trees, or searching for his daughters. As the forest caught fire around him, he ran towards where he last knew his friends and daughters to be. The tree spirits he had left his daughters with were near death, his daughters helpless on the ground, he grabbed Shyloh and ran her to safety, leaving her with some other friends that had made it out of the fire. As he tried to save Samandra, he got turned around and lost in all the smoke, he finally made it out of the fire, but exhausted and near death, he fell down and died, though Samandra was still alive and wailing at the top of her lungs. A nearby town that had come to fight the fire, and a farmer noticed the child, as they got the blaze under control so that it wouldn't spread, he took the child home to his wife who had just recently miscarried a child. Shyloh After the events in Austria, the nymphs that took Shyloh escaped out of Nazi controlled Austria and made it to Switzerland. Long after the war was over, Shyloh was convinced her sister had lived, despite what everyone told her, that it couldn't be possible. However, the twin's bond was strong, and though she had no way to go out and track her sister down, she never stopped believing that she could be alive somewhere. For years she wondered if she'd ever run into her, and spent a lot of time travelling, even ending up in Woodstock in the 1960s, but she never found her sister. Recently, still believing that her sister was alive, she decided to go to camp, to ask around and search for answers, perhaps from an oracle, or maybe even the gods themselves. After speaking with the oracle, the oracle told her she had but to speak to her twin, and that her twin would hear her. After waiting a few days, getting rather impatient for a peace nymph, she decided to visit Olympus and try and get an audience with her mother Aphrodite. Her mother agreed to see her, as nymph children were not counted under the non-interference laws, but was of little help. Aphrodite believed Shyloh that she felt her sister was still alive, but had no idea where she might be. With some more digging around, she set off wandering, eventually ending up back at camp once again. Samandra As nymphs and spirits who are born, grow just as a regular mortal child would, as well as that they are less powerful than demigods and not sought out by monsters, Samandra actually lived quite the normal mortal childhood. After the war, her adoptive family moved to America, in hopes for a new life and the pursuit of the American Dream, as many immigrants around that time were doing. They eventually found their way into Kansas and started their own farm, as it was the livelihood they knew the best. Occasionally Samandra would see glimpses of odd things, giant dogs, men with furry legs, but she soon learned to ignore what she saw. Around what they assumed was the age of 14, Samandra started noticing she could do some strange things, but not wanting to worry her parents, she kept these odd powers a secret. She didn't change much physically after the age of 18, but at first, as age isn't always obvious with some until years pass, no one seemed to notice. She married a wonderful man at the age of 21, who also owned a farm, and grew up in a small tight knit family community near her parents and everyone she grew to love. Eventually when her and her husband William, started trying to have kids, she miscarried, and they ultimately decided to adopt some, which led to adopting two boys and a girl over the course of 4 years. By 35 it was quite evident that something was odd, she still hadn't aged, looking as beautiful and youthful as she did at 18. Her husband wasn't complaining, as he was ecstatic to still have such a beautiful wife, and loved her very much. Now, unfortunately, this tale must take a turn of sadness. Eventually it became more and more clear that she wasn't ageing, as her husband turned grey and slowly went bald, and her parents became so old they had to sell the farm and move in with her and her husband, yet she still appeared as a beautiful 18 year old. For awhile, though her family accepted her and loved her just the same, she became a recluse, and her children, keeping the secret that their mother seemed to not ever age, took on the chores of shopping and such. It devastated Samandra as she watched her adoptive parents and husband grow old and eventually die, as she watched her kids age, she went even deeper into depression, knowing that they too would die and leave her behind. It was around this time she started having the overwhelming feeling that someone was talking to her, but it was in her head. Fearing she was perhaps losing her mind, she tried to ignore it, but eventually it became too much and not wanting to sit around and watch her children die around her, she left them a note, and set off to where the visions and voice seemed to be urging her to go. Upon arriving in New York, she ran across a satyr, who immediately identified her as a nymph by her scent. She was quite confused about this and thought the man crazy. When the satyr realised she genuinely didn't seem to know she was a nymph, he decided it best to take her to Olympus to find out what was going on. When Aphrodite saw her, she immediately recognised her as her daughter, and explained everything, as well as the fact she had a twin sister waiting for her at camp. Of all the strange and odd things she was told, the idea of having a twin seemed to calm her, like the world suddenly made sense. The satyr took her to camp, in hopes that her sister was still there.